Various adhesives have been formulated for adhesively securing a design coating of a heat transfer to the surface of an article. It is recognized that specific adhesives provide a stronger bond to specific materials which comprise the articles. A strong bond to nylon articles, such as nylon jackets, has been elusive to the art. Furthermore, it is desirable to work with an adhesive which can be screen-printed onto the transfer, thereby applying a minimum of wasted adhesive to the transfer and requiring no cleaning of excess adhesive from the printed heat transfer sheetings. To accomplish this, adhesives comprising multiple components have been made.
The U.S. Pat. No. 3,540,978 to Ames provides an example of an adhesive or glue containing several resin components. The U.S. Pat. No. 4,248,500 to Pernicano et al discloses a binder layer having a powdered adhesive printed thereon. The powdered adhesive comprises a thermal setting plastic such as polyester. There remains a need in the art for an adhesive which forms a strong bond to nylon but is also flexible when set and is of a consistency to be applied by a silk screen process.